Lloyd the bullied
by Inknetta134
Summary: This story happens one year after the journey. OC


Lloyd was always a great kid. He would listen to everyone on what they had to say. It just he would get bullied at school a lot. It has happened for seventeen years of his life. He would get abused, spanked, wet willies, twisted nipples, noogies and worst of all wedgies. He didn't understand why they would bully him. But. He never told a teacher. When the teacher asked, which is Raine, he would say it's nothing when he's been bruised, bleeding, or crying. She tries her best to get the answer out but it never works. He had only one friend which was Colette. She would always try to make his wounds feel better and make him cheer up. It was again the first day of school. A year after the reunited worlds. After the hero Zelos reunited the worlds. Lloyd couldn't go because Colette told him to stay back and didn't argue. Lloyd didn't want to go but Dirk forced him to go. Lloyd was getting scared already. It was two hours before school and people were there. Colette was here at the school so Lloyd was uncomfortable. A guy name Matthew pushed him to the lockers and said, "you are going to have a lot fun."

Lloyd was getting nervous. Matthew dragged him to the bathroom into the stall and put his head in the toilet and flushed the toilet. Then Matthew got Lloyd's head up and then started to punch him in the face, the eye, and the stomach. Kicked in the shin and stomach. Got wet willied. Matthew sat on the toilet made Lloyd get on his stomach and spank him. Pulled his tighty whities up and said, " HAHA, you wear tighty whities and you're like 5'9? You're such a wimp. Lloyd was crying softly and Matthew slapped him on the face hard leaving a hand mark on his face. Then he noogies him really hard. Next he pushes him off, picked him up by his tighty whities, and place him on the hook pulling him down by his feat. The stall was 6'6 and so he was off the ground by a couple inches and Matthew pulled him down by his feet as hard as he could for 1 minute. Lloyd was crying alot but didn't make a loud noise. He was just sniffling so no one would come. He then twisted his legs causing them to break.

"These clothes look ridiculous!" Matthew said.

Matthew then started to grab his shirt and tore little by little of his shirt leaving some on him. Next he broke his suspenders causing his pants to fall down. Took off his boots and throw them in the other stall and spanked real hard on his but leaving a slap mark. Matthew was done and he locked the stall and left the stall from top. School was about to start and Lloyd had bruises and was in pain. He was putting his hand over his shin so it wouldn't show. He had two black eyes, a slap mark, a few broken bones, fist marks, a sore butt, a bruised stomach, ripped clothes, and sore balls. He was not happy at all so he was having streams of tears coming down. School started and Lloyd didn't want to show his face. Raine was doing attendance. There were 12 people in the class. 6 boys and 6 girls.

"Lyla!"

"Here."

"Christopher!"

"Here!"

"Emily!"

"Here!"

"Matthew!"

"Present."

"Mimi!"

"Here."

"James."

"I'm here."

"Shaunetelle."

"Hey!"

"Carlos."

"hi."

"Tammy."

"Here."

"Genis."

"I'm here sis."

"Colette."

"I'm here Ms. Sage."

"and Lloyd. Lloyd?"

Raine didn't see Lloyd so she went to call Dirk.

"Hello, Dirk."

"Yes, what is it Raine?"

"Is Lloyd sick or something?"

"No, I sent him to school."

"Ok, thank you."

Raine searched the whole school except the bathroom. She checked tNohe boys bathroom.

"Lloyd!"

"Y-Yes Professor Sage?"

"What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

No, I-I'm fine."

"Lloyd, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm using the bathroom."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes?!

"Lloyd, I know you're lying. Tell me what you're real doing."

"I'm dangling. It's nothing."

"Lloyd I'm coming in there."

"No! Please don't come in here."

Raine ignored what he said and tried to open the door but it was lock.

"Lloyd, unlocked the door."

"Ok."

Lloyd unlocked the door and Raine opened the and saw Lloyd beaten up and he even peed himself.

"LLOYD! What happened to you?!"

Lloyd looked away and said," It's okay. I'm fine."

"No you're not Lloyd. You have broken bones and all kinds of stuff. Who did this to you?"

"No one."

"Stop lying to me Lloyd. Who did it?."

"I-It was Matthew."

"Is he the one that's been bullying your you dice you been coming to school?"

"..."

"Answer me, Lloyd!"

"Y-Yes!"

Lloyd was now crying a lot after that confession."

"Thank you for telling me Lloyd."

Lloyd was crying on the professors shoulder then he stopped after 3 minutes.

"Come on, Lets go to the nurse's office."

Lloyd nodded and got his boots and pants up and Raine helped him to the nurse's office. While on the way to the office, Lloyd's underwear was dangling for other people to see. With that Lloyd was laying there on the bed waiting for the nurse to get the medicine ready. Meanwhile Matthew was sent to the office and was expelled from the school. Lloyd had cases and 2 eyepatches. Lloyd was sent home and was not to come to school for 2 months. Lloyd took yhe two months off to relax.

2 Months Later

Lloyd was feeling better and was ready to get back to school. So he went to school and everyone acted nice to him. And he was never bullied for thee rest of his school years.

The End


End file.
